The No Name Restaurant
by Retroactive Definition
Summary: Ash and company, Jessie, James, and Meowth, and Butch and Cassidy all go to the No Name Restaurant!
1. Prologue

T HE NO NAME RESTAURANT  
  
  
Author's Note: This is very....strange! Just strange, though. Very humourous! Well, enjoy! And by the way, yes, the things I used in my disclaimer will be used in the story sometime. Weird, right?   
  
Disclaimer: OK, I'll do this normal. I don't own Pokemon, Burger King, McDonald's, Albertsons, Rugrats, Invader Zim, Levi's, Pizza Hut, Dominoes, or Microsoft. Pant pant....  
  
PROLOGUE  
*Setting: Ash's house*  
Phone: Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call, ring ring ring, ring ring ring phone-  
Ash: *presses 'Hello' button* Hello?  
Brock: *On the other end* Hi Ash! Did you ever hear of the no name resteraunt?   
Ash: What?  
Brock: You haven't. They're having a party! Wanna go?  
Ash: I love parties!  
Brock: OK! It's at the corner of Willow and Grove street. I'll meet you at your house around 6:45, OK?  
Ash: OK!  
Brock: I gotta go. I need to call Misty and Tracey. Tell Professor Oak about this, OK? Bye! *Hangs up*  
Ash: Yay! A party! *Runs to tell Prof. Oak*  
************************************************************************************************  
*Setting: A dark cabin*  
Phone: Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call, ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call...  
*Jessie, James, and Meowth dash into the room*  
James: I got it!  
Jessie: No you don't!  
Meowth: Ya guys never let Me-owth answer it!  
Jessie, James and Meowth: I want it! *They start fighting. James's leg hits the 'Hello' button.*  
Mondo*On the other end*: Um...Hello? Guys? People...STOP IT!*Gets bored and hangs up. J,J,&M keep fighting.*  
Meowth: Da phone!  
*Jessie and James look up. The phone has stopped.*  
Jessie: I hope that wasn't The Boss.  
James:*launches himself into Jessie's arms*Jessie, help! I don't wanna be fired, I don't wanna be fired, help me!  
Jessie: There there, James, it's okay.  
Meowth: The genre of this shoulda been romance, not humor.  
Jessie: I heard that! *Whacks Meowth over the head with a mallet. Suddenly, Growly comes in*  
James: Growly! What are you doing here?  
Mysterious voice: The charming, beautiful, athletic, intelligent....  
Jessie: Yeah, yeah...  
Mysterious Voice: ...musical, talented, TCG expertise....   
Jessie: GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!  
Mysterious Voice: *Superhero music starts playing*It is I, your author, Zimmy Kid, who sent him! Now Growly has something to say.  
Growly: Grow, Grow, ithe, lite, gr, owth, lithe.  
James: A party at the no name restaurant, on the corner of Willow and Grove, at 7? We'll be there!  
Growly: Woof!  
James: Bye, Growly!  
************************************************************************************************  
GO READ PART ONE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! please   



	2. Everyone Arrives

PART 1  
  
Author's Note: Here we go again!  
  
  
*Setting: Ash's house. The doorbell rings*  
Ash:*in his boxers, opens door* Hi Brock!  
Brock: What the..Ash! You're supposed to wear clothes!  
Ash: I don't know what to wear...  
Brock: Can I come in? I'll help.   
Ash: OK. *Leads Brock to his room*  
Brock: *Looks in closet* OK...Mmm-hmm...OK! Wear these!  
Ash: White T-shirt, jeans, blue fleece vest, white socks,and a Yankees hat?   
Brock: Mmm-hmm.  
Ash: Okay! *Puts his clothes on* There! Let's go!  
Brock: Okay.   
Ash: Bye mom! I'm going now!  
Ash's mom: Be careful, Ash! Don't get dirty, watch out for pickpockets, and don't you dare drink or smoke!  
Ash: I will, Mom!  
Ash's mom: *faints*  
Ash: Let's go!  
Brock: What about your mom?  
Ash: When Professor Oak comes, he'll find her.   
Brock: Professor Oak comes to your house?  
Ash: Mom always makes me go up in my room when he comes...I've always wondered why...  
Brock: Um..I think your mom has a bit of a...RELATIONSHIP with Professor Oak....  
Ash: Is that good?  
Brock: It depends. Oh, we're here!  
Ash: Swimming pool, restaurant,bar,casino,motel,TV,video games, and a jacuzzi! Sweet!  
Brock: How much money do you have, Ash? I have ten dollars.   
Ash: How much is this? Mom gave it to me.*Hands Brock two 50's*  
Brock: Your mom gave you...100 dollars?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Ash: I have 100 dollars?  
Brock: YES!!! Oh well, let's go inside. *They do*  
************************************************************************************** *Setting: Team Rocket's dark cabin*  
James: Is it time to go yet?  
Jessie: No.  
James: Now?  
Jessie: No.   
James: Now?  
Jessie: Fine...Meowth!  
Meowth: What?  
James: It's time to go!  
Meowth: Fer cryin' out loud, I don't wanna go.  
Jessie: Tough. *Grabs Meowth*  
Meowth: Agh! Get offa me, you...  
Jessie: *Takes mallet out* What were you saying?  
Meowth: Never mind!  
James: Please can we go now?  
Jessie: Yes.   
James: Yay!  
Meowth: Do-  
Jessie and James: YES!!!   
*They go out the door.*  
James: do you think they'll have a swimming pool? I hope so...Do you think they have donuts? I wonder if they have any roses. Maybe they'll have an anaconda!!!  
Jessie: IT'S A RESTAURANT! THEY WILL NOT HAVE A SWIMMING POOL, ROSES, OR ANACONDAS!  
James: What about donuts?  
Jessie: Ergh!  
*They arrive, 5 minutes after Ash and Brock*  
James: We're here! And they have a swimming pool and a rosebush! And what does that sign in the window say? Ooh! One week only anaconda!  
Meowth: Yeah-Anaconda soda pop!  
James: Ew!  
Jessie: It's just a brand name!  
Meowth: Let's go in before we geta ticket for loiterin'.  
*They go inside!  
*************PART 2 IS OUT! GO READ IT!!!!!**************** 


	3. What Are YOU Doing Here?!??!?

PART TWO  
  
*Setting: No Name Restaurant. The room they're in is just a hallway, so it only has plain concrete walls and a concrete floor.*  
*Ash and Brock run into Team Rocket, who arrived just as they got inside*  
All Five: What are YOU doing here?!?!  
Jessie: This is public! We have a right!  
Brock: We have just as much of a right, if not more, to be here too!  
Meowth: An' why do ya always call us 'you'? Call us by ah names!  
Ash: You have names?  
*Everyone except Ash collapses Anime style*  
Ash: What'd I say?  
James: Haven't you been paying any attention when we say our motto?!?!?  
Brock: *rolls his...what he has for eyes* I know it so well I dream about it...  
Jessie: You..  
James:...dream...  
Meowth: ...'bout us?  
Brock: Ooops...  
All three: YAY!!!!  
Jessie: *stiffens* Excuse us. Anyway, let's get to the point. Why are you here?  
Brock: For the party!  
James: Why can't we get along, just this once? This is a once a year party, and it would really suck if we missed it just becuse we were fighting!  
*Suddenly, Misty runs in, closely followed by Butch, who's closely followed by Cassidy*  
Misty: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Butch: You little...! I'll get you for pouring that salt in my drink!  
Cassidy: For god's sake Butch! It's just a drink!!!  
*Misty runs into a wall, so does Butch. Cassidy stops*  
Cassidy. Oh. It's YOU.   
Brock: Look, we made an agreement. We don't fight and actually try to get along just this once.   
Butch: Why not?  
Misty: Gosh. Why-  
Everyone else: DO IT!!!!  
Misty: OK, OK!  
Brock: So, *cringing* FRIENDS, let's go inside now.  
James: *cringing also* Yes, I do very much believe you're right.  
Misty: So let us go in!  
  
Author's Note: That was so short...Oh well. Part three will be out tommorow. Oh wait...I have to go to that wedding tommorow. Never mind. Or...OK. It'll be out late tommorow! There!   
  



End file.
